Amelia Keys: The New Avenger
by Pirate188
Summary: 14 year old Amelia Keys got in an accident that left her with.. Well.. Fire power, I guess you would put it. When Captain America brings her into SHEILD on Fury's order, does she have what it takes to possibly become one of the Avengers? Or will she be a "rookie" like Spider-Man?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story, but I've practiced before and I'd say I'm at least decent ;) I REALLY hope you enjoy this ride! If you like it, hate it, think I should stop writing forever ;) just tell me in the comments**!

Enjoy the ride!

"Cap, I need you to do me a favor," Nick Fury, Director of SHEILD asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Fury handed Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America a mission brief folder.

"News on the street says there's a new 'power body' on board."

Steve pondered on this for a second. "What do you need me for Sir?"

Fury walked to the other side of the room and folded his arms.

"To bring her here to me. I'd like to train her with the other rookies who have obtained powers."

Captain America sighed. It seemed like these days, there was always either a new hero or villain in town.

"What do we know about the 'power body'?"

"14, almost 15 year old girl. Just recently got her powers after an incident caused her to have.. Well fire power."

Steve stifled a laugh. Fire power, really? He was sure there were better ways of describing it. 'Stop it!' Rogers told himself. He'd been hanging out with Tony too much. The effect? Not so good…

"Rogers?" Fury interrupted, sending Steve back into a state of reality.

"Sorry sir. I spaced out for a minute. What were you saying?"

"I was SAYING that the girl's name is Amelia Keys, and you need to be sneaky to bring you here. She sees you, she will most likely demonstrate her powers on you. We don't want that. We were thinking of bring Widow to help you, as she's good at the whole 'hidden and sneaky' thing."

"Sounds good to me," Cap said. "Now when do we start?"

Amelia stiffened up. The mugger was coming closer, and he had a knife.

Great. Amelia thought.

She knew she was having a sucky day, but being mugged, really? Like how bad CAN this day get?

Yeah.. I bet Amelia wished she never thought of that question. She peered down below her, backing up away from the crazed knife dude at the same time. Amelia was about 20 feet in the air, standing on a sort of balcony thing of a building being under construction or something. The ONLY reason Amelia got up there in the first place was because she was really determined not to get mugged. She kind of made it her life's goal even.

Being up 20 feet in the air wasn't quite what scared Amelia. Nor was it the mugger anymore. What really scared her were the large containers contains hazardous chemicals in them. And no, Amelia didn't just magically know that. The had warnings all over them.

Yeah.. This wasn't going to end well..

"No offense or anything, but you are literally the slowest mugger I have ever seen or heard of," Amelia said to the knife dude.

Knife dude chuckled. "Oh, you think I'm here to MUG you! Well, that's not exactly it." As he said each word he took a step closer to Amelia. Amelia backed up more, and was very soon backed into the end of the balcony thing. It didn't have railings either. Oops. Did I forget to mention that? Lol just kidding. It did have railings, just very small ones that seemed to still be in the process of being built. If the guy moved any closer, or made a move to push Amelia off, she would fall down, down, down into those chemicals that might kill her. Or worse…

What could possibly be worse than death, you might ask? Well lots of things, but actually Amelia got lucky. You'll see what I mean in a minute…

Suddenly the not- mugger swiped his knife at Amelia's arm, scratching the surface of Amelia's skin. Her arm stung. What confused Amelia was his motive. He didn't want her money, or any of her things, so what DID he want? And why did he pointlessly cut Amelia's arm if it didn't really do any damage? He certainly could of her her much worse if he wanted to. So why didn't he?

Amelia's questions got answered right away.

The mysterious guy pushed Amelia, making her fall. It was so sudden Amelia barely had time to register what happened. Then realization hit her like a rock.

She was falling towards the dangerous chemicals.

The only thing Amelia was scared of before.

The things which could possibly kill Amelia, or leave her crippled.

Or worse.

Amelia made contact with the ground and then blacked out.

Before she blacked out however, she noticed that she was covered in the chemicals. The substance was burning the cut on her arm like heck! Amelia saw flames cover her. THEN she blacked out.

But she would never forget the pain she felt for that super short amount of time.


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Hi again! I'm proud of myself for putting up the second chapter the day after I wrote the first. *grins* I also want to apologize for making the first chapter so short. I promise all the next chapters will be a lot longer! Now who's ready for chapter 2?! Annnnddddd…. Action**

Amelia groaned. Where was she? Why was the ground so hard? Why was it so dark? Then Amelia realized her eyes were still closed. She weakly opened them, and then everything came back to her. The strange knife guy. The hazardous chemicals spilling on her. The pain.

She blacked out. That was it. Amelia could have sworn that before she fainted, she was on fire. Of course, that was a silly thought.

She would be dead or badly injured if she really did catch on fire.

Right?

In a daze, Amelia stood up, but instantly regretted it. Her legs were wobbling, her skin burned, and there was a strange feeling throughout her whole body. Amelia decided that walking would probably be a bad thing right now, so she sat down. Surrounding her were the large containers that once held dangerous chemicals.

Chemicals that Amelia were sure spilled all over her.

But again, why wasn't she dead or badly injured? And where did that creepy guy go?

Then she glanced down at her arm where the knife cut her skin.

Nothing. The cut simply wasn't there anymore. But.. Cuts don't just randomly vanish like that… Do they?

Suddenly Amelia got a pounding headache. She was sure it was from the stressful confusion of what the heck happened and why she was here unharmed. Maybe for some uncanny reason Amelia had been in a tiny coma for a few days? A week? I mean, the cut could have gone away in that time. But if it had been that long, wouldn't her family be sending a search party for her?

Then it dawned on her…. She had a phone. Amelia cursed underneath her breath.

"I've had my phone this WHOLE TIME?" Amelia sighed. How stupid of her. If she used it earlier, she probably wouldn't even be in this situation.

Amelia got out her phone and checked the date. Amelia stood staring at the phone. It was the same day as when this all happened. September 29..

Now she REALLY didn't know what was going on.

"Okay," Amelia said to herself.

"I just need to chillax. Maybe I'm just going crazy? Yeah.. That must be it."

Amelia summoned enough strength to stand up, and she started walking home. Of course, she would call a taxi because it would take forever to walk there on her own.

Widow sighed. It had been a long day, with the mission going wrong after Clint got hurt… Ugh. Clint. Her best friend, and partner in missions, but for some reason that man always found a way to injure himself. Luckily this time it wasn't fatal, just a gun shot through his leg. You'd be surprised at how many times he'd got shot before. For the world's greatest Marksman, he sure needed to watch his surroundings better.

"Natasha?" Steve's voice echoed through the empty training room.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"What's it this time Cap? The whole team or just you and me? Where's the mission brief?"

Steve chuckled.

"You know me too well Natasha."

"To be fair, half the time you ask for me it's for a mission."

Rogers ran a hand through his hair.

"Fury wants us to bring this 14 year old girl in. He says she could be a potential hero."

"What do we know about her?

"All the director said was to stay on her good side, and if possible sneak up on her, knock her out, then bring her to the Helicarrier."

"When do we start?"

"Right now if you're ready."

Amelia was about to enter a small alley to reach the road, and catch a cab, but then two guys emerged from the darkness.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here all alone?" A creep with dyed red hair asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out here this time of night?" The other guy said.

Amelia mustered some courage.

"What do you creeps want?"

It didn't quite come out the way she wanted it to. You could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Both of the guys laughed.

"This is too easy," Red head said.

"We want all your money. And we know you have some. By the looks of your clothes and shoes, I can tell that you aren't poor, which means you must have at least a little money with you."

"I.. I left it all a.. At home.." Amelia stuttered.

The other creep snarled.

"Give us your money kid. Now, before things get worse than they have to be."

That's when Amelia started to get angry.

"You guys can't just walk up to me and tell me to give you all of my money!" Amelia shouted at them.

The creepos glanced at eachother and then burst out laughing.

That made Amelia even more angry.

"Oh, you guys think I'm joking around. Well let me tell you, I'M NOT!"

Amelia didn't know what was happening right then. One moment she was yelling at two guys actually trying to mug her, and the next she felt that burning sensation again. Only this time it didn't hurt, it made her feel stronger.

The muggers both screamed. Yes, flat out screamed like girls. Amelia thought they were just messing around or something.

What happened next got even weirder.

Amelia never learned how to give a punch, she never had reason to. But that moment right there, she balled up her first and punched both of those guys. Hard.

Then the guys gave a pathetic, terrified yelp and ran away fast.

Then Amelia glanced into a broken piece of glass and then stumbled back.

Was she.. Was she…. On FIRE?

Amelia felt herself cool down again, and then looked back at the glass. This time she wasn't on fire.

"I really am going crazy, aren't I?" Amelia said to herself.

But she wasn't so sure…

Amelia stuck both of her arms out in front of her, and then concentrated really hard. The thought of her arms bursting into flames like she'd seen in the broken glass.

Nothing.

Amelia tried again. This time she felt the burning sensation, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, what she saw astonished her.

Her. Arms. Were on fire. And they didn't even burn!

Though this was freaking Amelia out like heck, she did want to test the limits.

This time she pictured herself completely bursting into flames, every inch of her body.

Then she felt the sensation and looked back into the glass.

Yes, she was definitely on fire.

Amelia was seriously freaking out now. I ,mean, what would you do if YOU just randomly burst into flames?

And with that she ran. She ran back to home. She ran a freaking 4 miles without stopping, without getting tired. When she finally reached her home, that burst of energy she had just faded away. Amelia somehow made it in her room without collapsing, hoping that her aunt and uncle wouldn't notice she'd been gone for a few hours. Yeah.. Her life was going to change a lot. She couldn't just keep her powers hidden.

Amelia thought of all the superheroes she'd heard of. When they got their powers, they used them to do good, fighting crime. Though Amelia was still in a daze and scared out of her mind, she decided that was what she was going to do.

She was going to become a superhero.


	3. A new start

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it took me a while to update, but I was on vacation, then had a lot of school work to make up. I know that this chapter is probably shorter than what you or I wanted, but I wanted to update as soon as possible! PLEASE leave a comment if you like, love, hate,** **or need to point out a grammatical error in my story. While this may seem crazy, I do welcome hate comments, but only if u sincerely hate it, not as a joke. And if you do hate please tell me why. I just want to remind you all this is FANFICTION, not some super amazing real comic/movie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ps. This chapter is in Amelia's point of view (first person)**

4 months later…

"Hey, come back here! You don't think I'm gonna just let you get away with that, do you Mr. Fat face?"

Sure. It might seem weird and rude of me to call him Mr. Fat face, but have you SEEN his face? His face turned all fat and weird in an accident with rare snake poison. And… it also gave him the power to hypnotize people by doing this weird thing with his eyes. Yeah.. Fat face with magic powers. Strange mix, huh? Anyway….

"Name's Hypno Statiz GIRL," grunted Fat Face.

I covered up a laugh.

"Hypno Statiz? That is utterly the most awkward name for a super villain EVER!"

"Enough talking!" He growled back. What a very conversational guy!

Hypno whatever looked straight at me and then his eyes turned super dark black and suddenly my thoughts were scattered everywhere. I forgot why I was here, the purpose of life, why this guy was so weird looking, etc. Then my thoughts started disappearing all together.

"You mean nothing," he said.

"Go back to wherever you home is and stay there forever. Your life is worthless."

When he said worthless I suddenly snapped back to reality.

There is one thing I learned from my life so far- I am most definitely NOT worthless.

Leaving on that happy note, I punched him in his huge, ugly, fat face. He staggered backwards and then I quickly wrapped a blindfold around his eyes so he couldn't hypnotise me or anyone else again. He started saying some very…. creative words.

And I did that all without turning into Flameo.

I handcuffed him (don't ask where I got them;I'm not even sure), and then ran very quickly to a police officer and dropped the key for the handcuffs into her hand, and then left the scene.

All in a day's work.

I will admit though, he was incredibly easy to beat, so I don't really deserve bragging rights. All he could do was hypnotize people (in a weak way) and had a fat face. I might actually feel bad for him a little.

 **WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT**

 **You might be wondering what happened between the day I got my powers and now. Or you might not; I do not know. Either way, I will tell you. It could be crucial to hear my backstory…**

Four months ago, two days after I got my powers…

I wasn't sure what to do. Tomorrow I started school again, but I couldn't go with my powers out of my control. I couldn't NOT go because my Aunt and Uncle simply wouldn't let me miss even a day of school. And I couldn't ask for any advice from anyone because well… No one else besides me knew of my powers. I weighed the possibilities.

If I went to school I could lose my temper at a bully or teacher and burst into flames. Then police and special agents would be involved, and there would be a huge mess. Scientists would do test on me and….

No. Going to school was definitely not an option.

If I really wanted to stay home, I could pretend I was sick. But then my Aunt would figure out I was faking and I would be sent to school anyway.

I couldn't stay home either.

Then I had the brilliant idea of the future: I could DITCH school. Like one of those punks or something. I mean, I could get grounded for ditching school, so I would have to plan afterwards.

I got a huge headache. No matter what I did there were so many things that could go wrong. I did have a fourth option, but I didn't like it. I could run away from home.

Sure, that would break my aunt and uncle's hearts, but what else was I supposed to do? I had limited options. I also had powers now. That alone would change my life, even if they didn't have to do with fire.

I started sobbing, dreading to say goodbye and leave this house for possibly a very, very long time.

But it had to be done.

I wanted to become a hero right? One of the greats?

Well all heroes had to sacrifice something. And my sacrifice would be all I had- my family.

I sobbed silently, then fell asleep, secretly dreading the next day.

I grabbed my backpack after eating breakfast, and headed towards the front door. Before I left, I gave my Aunt and Uncle each a very long hug.

"Wow Amelia! You never seem this eager to say goodbye when you go to school!"

I couldn't meet my Uncle's eyes.

"Honey, is something wrong?" My Aunt asked.

All I said was, "Goodbye, I love you two. Never forget that. You mean the world to me."

"Amelia, wait-" my Uncle started to say, very confused.

I ran towards the school, careful not to give away my intentions. When I was within 3 blocks of my school, I turned left and ran. I ran as fast and hard as I could. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, I just knew I had to go somewhere. Somewhere where I wouldn't have to worry about hurting people.

Tears fell from my eyes. 'What am I doing?' I thought. 'I can't just ran away..'. But yet, I did anyway. This was so unlike me. It's just that… Everything happened so fast.

I was scared. Scared of what would happen next. Scared of how I would hurt my Aunt and Uncle. After all, I was their only family. I was scared of me.

Yes. I was scared of myself. I was scared of my uncanny abilities.

So do you still judge me for running away? What would you have done in my place?

So where I went: I found this old building where I kind of made my own secret lair. Well, when I say lair I mean where I slept at night and kept my things there in the day. Usually, as soon as the Sun had risen, I set out to the city. The crime rate in New York City was pretty high, so I had no problem finding something to do.

For the first two weeks or so, I tried my best to get in fit. I figured it would make me a better era to know how to throw a punch without going all "fiery".

I would spend the evening of every day throwing punches, and other self defense moves on this old punching bag I found in the dump. Who ever threw it out must've been one of those snobby rich people, because besides being slightly old, it was in perfect condition. There really wasn't any reason for someone to throw it out.

Moving on…

I didn't fight my real "super villain" until 3 months of living in that old building. Before that it was just people like robbers and in one occasion, a murderer.

Truthfully, life was pretty great.

Maybe running away wasn't such a bad thing.

For once in my life, I was free.


	4. Superhero?

**Hi guys! I had fun writing this chapter, and hope you have fun reading it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment on my story to give me feed back! If its horrible/ AWESOME please let me know! If you think the chapters are too short, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! And I'll try my best to get the next chapter out very soon! Have a nice Halloween guys!**

 **Back to the present tense (4 months after Amelia got her powers)**

 _In case you don't recall, Black Widow and Cap have just barely gone out to find Amelia and bring her i to SHIELD. That's where we are leaving off…_

"Widow do you read me?"

"Copy that Cap. According to the photos Fury showed us, that's her up ahead."

Captain America chuckled. Of course Widow found her.

"Okay, where are your locations?"

"23rd street Eastman road."

"Got it. I'll be there in a minute."

Cap ran 4 blocks until he came to Eastman road. He took a left and spotted Widow.

"Widow I'm behind you. Where's the girl?"

"Shh. She might hear you. Do you see where I'm looking at? She's up there."

Steve looked to his right, and sure enough there was Amelia Keys.

"Do you have a plan Cap?" Widow asked.

Steve chuckled again.

"I always have a plan."

Widow suppressed a laugh.

"Is that so?"

"Roger that. I'm going to grab her attention and then you can shoot her with the dart. I don't like the idea of just kidnapping her, but it's the most reasonable option. I don't think she would willingly go with two of strangers."

Black Widow nodded, then got her dart ready. She would have to be quick and careful. Widow heard about how alert and fast Amelia was. Captain America gave a nod to Widow, signaling that the plan was ready for action.

"Hey kid," Cap said, loud enough for Amelia to hear.

Amelia turned very quickly.

"Is that so?"

"Roger that. I'm going to grab her attention and then you can shoot her with the dart. I don't like the idea of just kidnapping her, but it's the most reasonable option. I don't think she would willingly go with two of strangers."

Black Widow nodded, then got her dart ready. She would have to be quick and careful. Widow heard about how alert and fast Amelia was. Captain America gave a nod to Widow, signaling that the plan was ready for action.

"Hey kid," Cap said, loud enough for Amelia to hear.

Amelia turned very quickly.

Amelia woke up, not knowing where the heck she was. Then it all came to her. She got kidnapped by two dangerous and very patriotic looking people.

"Where the heck am I?!" Amelia yelled as loud as she could.

"Who do you people think you are trying to kidnap me? I have NEVER done anything wrong!"

Not getting a reply, Amelia looked at her surroundings. She noticed she was in a plain room. It had greyish walls, heavy protection doors, and the bed she was on had plain white sheets. She wasn't tied down or anything, so she thought that they didn't particularly want her captive. Because if they did she would probably be cuffed to the bed. For all she knew, she was being watched right now through security cameras.

Amelia got out of the bed, despite being slightly light headed. She went towards the door, but it wouldn't open. Great... So she was trapped. But WHY? Why was the questioned she wanted answered most. Why did she have to suffer the consequences of her powers? Why did she have to be the one to leave her family? Why was she captured? Why was all this happening to her. Oh how very unfair the world was. Sure, she got to fight crime, but no one really knew who she was. No one ever saw her accomplish anything. Plus, all the villains she fought were lamoes who shouldn't even be given the total villain.

Just when Amelia decided she had enough of pure torture, a man walked into the room. He was dark skinned, and wore an eye patch. Amelia immediately wondered what this man felt with to give him that eye patch. She suddenly felt very uneasy.

"It's okay," the man answered to her thoughts.

"We aren't here to harm you."

Amelia felt very helpless. These people seemed dangerous, and she got a feeling she should NOT mess with this man at any costs. I mean, he had a gun and a trench coat. All evil looking, ya know?

Amelia glanced EVER so slightly at the man. She looked at him with a disapproving glare.

"Who. Are. You. Where am I. What do you want. If you want to torture me, my life's already done that to me."

"As I said before, we aren't here to harm you. Miss Keys, we know you have extraordinary powers."

"But who ARE you? You haven't answered that question."

"Have you ever heard.. Of SHEILD?"

Amelia frowned.

"I can't say that I have."

Eye patch sighed.

"I suppose I should have expected that answer. After all, we are a top secret organization. Well, lets try a different approach. Have you heard of the Avengers, saviors of New York City and other parts of the world?"

Amelia gasped. She had heard about the Avengers. Of course she did. They were her idol.

Then Amelia took a deep breath and acted like everything was normal.

"Yes, I do recall hearing about them."

The corners of Eye Patch's lips smirked.

"Good. Because I'm the guy who set up The Avengers. I was the one who got them all together, and work as a team. Trust me now?"

Amelia stared at him, awed.

"I.. I guess.."

"That's good. In that case, I can now tell you why we brought you here-"

Amelia interrupted, slightly angry.

"BROUGHT me here? I was freaking KIDNAPPED!"

He smirked again.

"Extra precaution."

Now the man had a gleam in his eyes.

"Miss Keys. We brought you here to become a superhero."


	5. Helicarrier- Home?

**Hey guys! I know that I said happy Halloween on the last chapter I published, but I also didn't plan on writing another chapter in the same week. So Happy Halloween! (Again!)**

 **I REALLY hope you like this chapter! This was fun to write! Remember, if you are reading this, I would love it SO MUCH if you took the time to comment on my story! I bet the majority of you, or all of you reading this will NOT comment. Wanna prove me wrong?**

 **Anyway, before I get all into this truth or dare stuff, let's start the story!**

Amelia gasped.

"Yo.. you mean an actual superhero? Not just someone who fights on the streets?"

"That's precisely what I mean Ms. Keys. We've been watching you for some time. You are strong, brave, smart, and you have your powers. You seem perfect for the job," Eye Patch said.

"I'm honored. Really. But what good can one 15 year old do? I mean, I'm just ME!"

Eye Patch sighed.

"Kid. There's a lot of evil in this world, but not enough good to fight it. It's rare to find a true hero. Someone who's using their capabilities for good. Someone who does make a difference. That someone is you."

Amelia went into a bit of shock. This was her dream. Fighting real villains. Being a real superhero. Being someone people look up to. And right now all she was, was a street crime fighter that no one knew. But.. now was her chance to change all of that. Now was her chance to become one of the greats.

Amelia took a deep breath.

"I accept."

The man who (still didn't introduce himself) smiled ever so slightly.

"Great. I'll get someone to show you around immediately."

Amelia thought for a moment.

"Where exactly is 'here'? And who are you?"

The man started walking towards the door he came in through.

"Were in the helicarrier. And the name's Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

Amelia stared at him awe struck, not really listening to what he was saying.

"And over here is one of the training rooms. I think there are like 3 throughout the whole helicarrier," he said.

Amelia was still staring at him.

"But.. you are REALLY Captain America?!"

He looked very uncomfortable when she said that.

"Er. Yeah. I am Captain America. Please call me Steve though."

Amelia noticed she was drooling and closed her mouth,trying to act all cool about this. Though in the inside she was WAY to excited.

"Okay Steve. So uh.. do you always kidnap people?"

Steve chuckled.

"Nope. Actually that was my first time."

Then the two of them were walking in an awkward silence. Amelia, because she couldn't believe she ACTUALLY met Captain America, and Steve because he wasn't sure what to say next.

It was very awkward…

Finally, they came to what seemed a lab room, that also had a lot of computers.

Steve ruffled his hair.

"And.. I'm not actually sure what this is because I never go in here, but I'm pretty sure it's a lab."

Amelia was about to comment on that before she remembered he was out of this century.

Suddenly a man wearing a business suit and a goatee walked into the room.

"Hey Cap," he said.

"Who's this?"

Amelia gasped again. Today was AWESOME! Amelia was like 99.9% sure that the man standing in front of her was none other than Tony Stark!

"She's a 15 year old girl who just recently got the ability to summon fire. Fury thought it would be a good idea to bring her in and train her," Steve said.

Amelia wasn't sure if she felt offended by the 'Fury thought it would be a good idea' part of what Steve said, but she was guessing he didn't mean to insult her.

Amelia thought she should say something, but for about a minute, the only sound was the faint noise of the engine.

"Okay. So is she going to work on a team with other teenage superheroes or what? Actually, I don't have time for this. Nice talking to you Cap."

And with that the famous Iron Man just walked away.

Amelia and Cap were just standing and staring at each other, not knowing what to say, until Fury came into the room.

"Rogers, do you mind if I speak with Amelia for a minute? Alone?"

Steve Rogers gave a small nod and exited.

So here Amelia was with the intimidating man. Even more so now that she knew he was the person in charge of the Avengers. The freaking Avengers.

Amelia held her arm.

"Sir, did you choose me to be a superhero just because I got these powers?

Fury sighed.

"Kid. I chose you-we chose you because you have what it takes. Just because someone gets super powers doesn't automatically make them a hero. It takes guts and integrity. Braveness, selflessness, strength. We chose you because you know how to live through tough times. You lived all by yourself in an abandoned house just so you could save people? Not every kid would do that."

Amelia smirked.

Nick Fury got back to his no fun, no nonsense self.

"Now kid, go train or something. I can't be bothered by you all day."

And with that he also left. Just a moment later The all famous Captain America came back in.

"While you were talking, I called a friend. He's uh.. part of the Avengers too, and since he has a few kids of his own, I thought he would be the best to help you settle into the helicarrier."

Amelia shrugged.

"Cool. Who is he?"

"His name is Clint Barton, but you probably know him better as Hawkeye."

Amelia was desperately trying to stay calm. Hawkeye was her favorite Avenger; favorite superhero. Sure- he may not be the strongest hero. Sure he got hurt more often than the rest of the Avengers. But- He didn't have any special super powers or anything. It was just him, his bow and arrows, and his pure skill. Plus archery was really cool.

Amelia struggled to get the words out of her mouth, "Sure, no problem!"

Steve nodded.

"Okay, he should be here any moment. Luckily we caught him at a good time. He just so happened to be here on the helicarrier. Sometimes we aren't so lucky and he's all the way at his family's farm."

Amelia was a little bit shocked. She never knew Hawkeye had a family, but then again, no one really KNEW the Avengers. I mean, they only knew what they saw like parts of the fight scenes and whatnot.

"Uh sure."

Steve chuckled again. Then he had a more serious expression on his face.

"So uh.. How does it feel to have this all suddenly sprung on you? Like with the whole super hero thing."

Amelia felt some tears in her eyes, but stubbornly held them back.

"Well… Its not exactly easy. I mean, when I first got my powers, I had to leave my aunt and uncle so I couldn't harm them. I just didn't know what else to do. Right now I lost everyone I really knew, and the whole world I thought I knew."

A sober expression came to Steve's face.

"I know what you mean. When I first woke up after being frozen, I was in a world I no longer knew. And just like you, I lost everyone I knew and loved. I'm sorry that a young kid like you had to go through what I did."

Amelia shook her head.

"It's not the same though. Everyone you knew is dead. Everyone I knew is just far away. Never to be seen again."

Amelia really, really felt like crying. She was so worried about what happened to her realities after she ran away. They probably were so sad, worried, and maybe even thought she was dead. Amelia felt a tear brush against her face, but then wiped it away. Fury said she was brave, so she was going to continue to be brave.

"Done with your sob stories?" A new voice that came from nowhere said.

Suddenly a man just kinda.. well… jumped/fell from the ceiling.

Amelia's mouth dropped open. Her favorite superhero. Right in front of her. Sure, Cap and Iron Man had been way cool, but this…. This was epic. This was literally a dream come true.

"Sup," he said.

"I'm Clint."


End file.
